Un nuevo amanecer
by SomeoneP
Summary: Una pequeña conversación con Carlisle antes de la boda hace que todo cambie.
1. Chapter 1

Los nervios me estaban atormentando. Me sentía como si estuviera encerrada en una caja que cada vez se hacía más y más pequeña, dejándome sin aire. Aire, no podía respirar. Necesito aire, rápido.

"Bella, estás bien?" La dulce voz de Edward me hace volver a estar consciente de mis alrededores. Qué me había preguntado? Que si estaba bien? JA, No! Quería gritarle en la cara. Cómo podía estar bien. Esto era demasiado. Todo mundo iba a pensar que estaba embarazada. Eran muy jóvenes, por qué casarse? Es que no podía simplemente convertirme para evitar que siguiera envejeciendo y ya. Teníamos toda la eternidad para hacerlo formal. Odiaba el matrimonio y en este momento odiaba a Edward por estar obligándome a casarme con él.

"Sí, solo necesito un poco de aire" Le dije con voz temblorosa. Le mandé una sonrisa tímida. El me contestó con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta. Me dirigí a la puerta. Él me sostuvo de la muñeca. Le volteo a ver, preguntándole sus intenciones con mis ojos. Él me jala hacia su duro y frío cuerpo. Nuestros labios se encuentran. Me dejo perder en la sensación. No dura mucho. Se aparta. Le sonrío. Estaba enamorada de este hombre y él lo sabía. Me deja ir. Salgo a toda velocidad por la puerta. Bajo las escaleras tratando de no ver las decoraciones que adornaban a toda la casa. Alice se estaba emocionando demasiado con este asunto. Jamás la debimos de haber dejado estar a cargo de la organización del evento. Iba a ser la boda más estrafalaria de toda América. Un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y mi estómago se encoje, haciéndose nudos. Ya faltaba muy poco para que el día llegara.

"Bella! Hablé con Rose. Me dijo que tu vestido ya venía en camino! Que emoción. Te va a encantar, lo he visto" Alice, la pequeña pixie, estaba más agitada que de costumbre, prácticamente saltando de arriba abajo. Su sonrisa expedía felicidad. Era contagiosa.

"Genial" Dije, sonriéndole con lo que esperaba pasara por emoción. Si se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo que sentía era aprehensión, no me lo dijo, sino que con una última radiante sonrisa siguió caminando rápida y elegantemente hacia lo cocina, en donde los tres, sí TRES, chefs que había contratado, estaban creando el menú del gran día.

Salí a la parte delantera de la casa. Estaba lloviendo. Que novedad, pienso con algo de sarcasmo, aunque la verdad, ya me estaba empezando a gustar bastante este clima nublado de Forks. Al principio lo odiaba. No veía cómo iba a hacerle para vivir en un lugar en donde llovía casi todos los días. Ahora no veo como podría vivir sin la constante y fiel compañía de esas gotas de agua.

"Todo bien Bella?" Me volteo para ver a Carlisle acercarse. Le sonrío. El me responde con una sonrisa igualmente cálida.

"Solo necesitaba un poco de aire" Le dije quedamente. Estaba ahora ya a mi lado, contemplando la hermosa vista que teníamos en frente. Siempre me ha gustado el que se pudiera ver el límite del bosque de Forks desde aquí. Tenía algo de tranquilizador ese interminable laberinto de árboles.

"Un poco demasiado?" Su pregunta me hace soltar una pequeña risa, nada agraciada.

"No sé que estoy haciendo" Y lo decía enserio. Qué me pasaba? De verdad acabo de vociferar mi más grande miedo a Carlisle, el padre de mi novio? Va a pensar, no, va a saber, que no estoy segura de querer casarme con su hijo, lo que no era en sí cierto. Amaba a Edward, era solo la boda la que me hacía sentirme así.

"Bella, te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo por el bosque?" Su pregunta me sacó de onda. No esperaba que esa fuera su respuesta. Nunca había hablado mucho con el líder de la familia. Jamás habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, la idea de dar un paseo sola con él me ponía nerviosa, pero era Carlisle, no podía decirle que no.

"Mmm sí, claro" El me sonrío agradecidamente, como si supiera que cruzó por mi mente el ferviente deseo de negarme. Me extendió su mano, yo la tomé. El frio de su piel se amplificó por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que tuviera un escalofrío.

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Nada fuera de lo extraordinario" El me mira con el ceño fruncido, como deliberando si estaba siendo sincera o si solamente no quería sonar como si me estuviera quejando. Parece que optó por sinceridad por que comenzó a caminar. Mano a mano nos dirigimos al bosque.

Llevábamos caminando unos buenos diez minutos. El silencio era un poco incómodo, pero no sabía que decir para romperlo. Lo único que se me ocurría eran preguntas demasiado estúpidas, como ¿Cómo estás? O ¿Crees que haga un buen tiempo mañana? No sabía ni por qué estaba tan angustiada por querer decir lo correcto. El silencio nunca me ha molestado, no entendía por qué en esta situación en particular lo encontraba tan molesto e incómodo. Probablemente tuviera algo que ver con que era Carlisle con quien estaba caminando, el patriarca de los Cullen.

"Siento que te esté haciendo caminar tanto Bella, pero presiento que querrías un poco de privacidad por algunos momentos" Habíamos llegado a un pequeño claro. No había mucho en él, solo un árbol caído en medio de un terreno plano. Era perfecto.

"Gracias. Sí necesitaba un respiro" Le dije, esperando no haber sonado completamente absurda. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto cómo sonaba? Que frustrante. Estaba siendo demasiado consciente de mi misma. No entendía por qué.

"Entonces Bella, ¿no te quieres casar con mi hijo?" Sentí un gran nudo en la garganta. Me puse nerviosa. ¿Qué? ¿Soy tan obvia? ¿Me va a decir que me vaya de su casa? ¿Me va a llamar convenenciera? ¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¿Qué le contesto? No, la verdad es que la idea de matrimonio me produce arcadas. Sonaba horrible, aun para mis propios oídos.

"No te preocupes. Supongo que es normal. Yo también estaría nervioso si fuera tú. Apenas tienes dieciocho años Bella. Edward ya vivió muchas cosas, tu no. De hecho, me preocuparía más el que no sintieras un poco de aprehensión en estos momentos"

"No es que no amé a Edward, es solo que el matrimonio siempre me ha parecido una invención absurda del hombre. No veo por qué Edward me está pidiendo que haga esto para cambiarme. Es como si…"

"Quisiera asegurarse de que cuando te conviertas sigas estando con él?" No quería admitirlo, pero sí. Ese pensamiento me ha estado acosando desde que se me propuso. Pensaba que no tenía derecho a dudar de sus intenciones, pero ahora que Carlisle me lo estaba conformando mis dudas no hicieron más que acrecentarse. Podía ser acaso posible de que Edward dudara de mis sentimientos? No le he probado ya de que él es mi todo. No fui a salvarlo hasta Volterra, aun después de que él me hubiera destrozado el corazón tan solo unos pocos meses antes? Si alguien debería de estar dudando los sentimientos del otro aquí, era yo, no Edward.

"Por qué? Ya le he demostrado que mi amor hacía él es genuino. No debería de estar pidiéndome que me casé con él para asegurarse de mi sinceridad. En todo caso, debería ser yo la que debería estar requiriendo pruebas de su amor, pidiéndole que no me haga casarme con él, por ejemplo"

"No creo que ninguno de los dos debería de estar necesitando pruebas de nada" Rayos, tenía razón, como siempre.

Hubo un silencio que se extendió por algunos minutos más, envolviéndonos con un extraño sentimiento de paz, dejándome perderme en mis pensamientos, algo que no había podido hacer desde que regresamos de Italia.

"Bella, amas a Edward? Es él de verdad la mitad de tu alma? La persona con quien quieres pasar toda tu eternidad junto a?"

"Por supuesto" Le dije sin pensarlo. Claro que amaba a Edward! Desde el primer momento en el que lo vi me enamore de él. No había persona a la que hubiera querido jamás tanto como a Edward Cullen. Todo su ser me encantaba. Su noble alma y su increíble generosidad y bondad por no mencionar su hermosa sonrisa torcida y su perfecto rostro. Estaba completa y absolutamente enamorada de él, pasara lo que pasara.

"Entonces por qué no te quieres casar con él?

"Cómo supiste que Esme era la indicada. La persona para ti?" Le pregunte, tratando de desviar su atención. Se dio cuenta de mis torpes intentos de distracción, obviamente, pero no dijo nada, se lo agradecí.

"No lo sé, simplemente lo supe. Había algo en ella que creí era especial. No solo por su belleza, sino por su bondad. Eso era lo que siempre había buscado en una mujer y en Esme lo encontré"

"O sea que si hubiera sido fea no la habrías transformado?"

"La transformación la habría hecho atractiva de todas formas, pero aun si ese no fuera el caso, no lo sé, supongo que sí"

"Pero como habrías sabido que tenía un corazón bondadoso? No la conocías antes de transformarla. La cambiaste para salvarla"

"Eso es lo que me gustaría pensar Bella, pero en realidad no lo sé. Tal vez desde el momento en el que la vi supe que era para mí"

"Eso suena a cuento de hadas, lo sabes verdad? Digo, no tengo nada contra ello, amo a Esme y estoy muy feliz de que la hayas hecho tu pareja, pero hablando enserio, no había forma de que supieras el tipo de persona que era hasta que no lo hubieras conocido. Pudo haber salido como un vampiro sanguinario y egoísta, no afable y amoroso. No tenías forma de saberlo"

"Estaba muy solo Bella, necesitaba a alguien"

"A quien sea" Me oí a mí misma decir. No podía creer que las palabras hubieran salido de mi boca. Volteé a ver a Carlisle horrorizada. Que grosera. Que insensible. Que desagradecida. Me odié en ese momento. ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Qué me pasa? No estaba en lugar alguno para recriminar las acciones de un hombre como Carlisle. Si algo había probado ser, era honorable, desinteresado y en todo el sentido de la palabra, una buena persona, o vampiro.

"Y cuando a viste a Edward no viste solo a un chico muy atractivo que había tomado un particular interés en ti? No pensaste en él como tu salvador? No te enamoraron sus actos heroicos y su aura supernatural? No te sentiste atraída a él por su físico, por el misterio que suponía?"

Me estaba retando? Había hecho enojar al siempre afable y paciente Carlisle?

"No, por supuesto que no! Vi a alguien compasivo, inteligente y sensible"

"Vamos Bella, no te mientas a ti misma. Viste lo que querías ver y una vez que pusiste tus ojos en él, no tuviste tiempo para formar una opinión crítica. Todo fue demasiado a prisa. En casi ningún tiempo Edward ya estaba introduciéndote a un mundo de fantasías, de cuentos de hadas. Un mundo fascinante que daba un nuevo propósito a tu hasta entonces aburrida vida. Siempre sentiste que no pertenecías, cuando viste que había otro mundo en el cual eras aceptada, te sentiste completamente exultante. No encajabas en tu sociedad de humanos, pero nosotros, los hermosos vampiros, te recibimos con los brazos abiertos"

"Cuando Edward se fue mi corazón se fue con él"

"¿Pero porque lo perdiste a él, o porque te fue arrebatado el mundo prometedor que suponía su presencia? Bella, estas enamorada con mi hijo o estas embriagada con el mundo que él supone? Por qué si no es a Edward a quien quieres, bien te puedo cambiar y aceptar en mi familia. No matrimonio no compromiso"

¿Qué me estaba proponiendo? ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo estas cosas? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Estaba acaso insinuando que estaba simplemente usando a Edward? ¿Qué no le amaba sin que solo, como criatura egoísta, buscaba mi propio beneficio? ¿Es esto posible? ¿Acaso le estaba entendiendo bien? Dios, como quería darle una bofetada en este momento. De hecho, deseaba fervientemente el poder hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, de contenerme, de hacer algo por evitarlo, mi mano ya había impactado con el duro rostro de Carlisle. El impacto resonó por todo el bosque. Un dolor penetrante me atravesó toda la muñeca.

"Puta madre!" Grité, sosteniendo mi mano cerca de mi cuerpo. Bien Bella, no solo le pegaste al padre de tu novio, el líder de tu futuro clan, sino que en el proceso lograste romperte unos cuantos huesoso. Dios si eres estúpida. La pena de lo que había hecho hizo enrojecer mis mejillas. Advertí la mirada de Carlisle, quien en el momento me estaba preguntaba si me encontraba bien.

"Carlisle, perdón. No sé en qué estaba pensando. No sé qué me pasa. Lo siento muchísmio" Estaba balbuceando estupidez y media, lo sabía y no me importaba. Trágame tierra. El peor momento de la vida Isabella Swan, sin duda.

"Bella, tranquilízate" Se estaba riendo? Eran carcajadas contenidas las que estaba escuchando venir de Carlisle. En serio? Le acababa de pegar y él se estaba riendo? Que chingados?

"Te estas…. Riendo?" Ante eso no se pudo contener más. La risa salió a borbotones por su boca. No parecía capaz de contenerse. Se rió y se rió y se rio. Tenía una risa angelical, noté. Jamás había oído a Carlisle reír, ahora no podía soportar la idea de vivir un día más sin escucharla, era hermosa.

"Carlisle! No da risa! Te pegué! Me deberías de estar odiando oo no sé algo!" Ya se había calmado un poco, lo suficiente como para volver a acercarse a mí, ahora viéndose un poco preocupado. Tomo mi mano en las suyas, examinando el daño.

"Lo siento Bella, es solo que de todas las reacciones que esperaba de tu parte, golpearme, te aseguro, no era una de ellas. Hace ya mucho tiempo que alguien no lograba sorprenderme así"

De verdad no estaba haciendo nada por ayudarme a contener la pena que sentía en ese momento. No podía creer que enserio le hubiera dado una cachetada a Carlisle! A Carlisle! De todas las personas fue a él a quien le pegué, pues bien, se lo merecía. Me llamo zorra oportunista, tenía que hacer algo y golpearlo pareció tan buena respuesta como cualquier otra.

"Es mejor que regresemos para que pueda checar bien esa mano Bella" Su voz sonaba bastante angustiada. Lejos estaba ya cualquier humor en ella. Sus ojos comunicaban la misma preocupación que sus palabras. Tal vez sí me rompí algo.

"Probablemente sea buena idea, sí" Empecé a caminar. Carlisle dejó ir mi mano. No volteé a ver si me estaba siguiendo, sabía que así era.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Finalmente, ya no lo aguante más. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

"Edward se va a enojar" La idea de que Edward se enterara de lo que acababa de pasar entre Carlisle y yo me provocaba un sentimiento nauseabundo. No quería que oyera las preocupaciones de su padre. No quería que dudara aún más de mis intenciones. ¿Cancelaría la boda?

"No se va a enterar si no quiero que se entere. Hay formas de esconder algunos pensamientos de él. Podemos decir que te caíste dando un paseo por el bosque, si no quieres admitir que me pegaste"

"JA, si creo que eso sería mejor, pero no porque me avergüence de haberte pegado"

"Entonces por qué?"

"Por lo que dijiste que me hizo querer pegarte"

Silencio.

"Bella, lo siento. Me pasé un poco de línea, lo admito. Es solo que siento que estas siendo presionada por todos. Nadie te está dando la oportunidad de tomar una decisión racional y objetiva. Con la promesa de convertirte en una de nosotros, en todo el sentido de la palabra, y la emoción de hacerte la novia perfecta en una boda que francamente siento se está saliendo un poco de control, no creo que haya mucho espacio para que tu des un paso atrás y te preguntes que es lo que realmente quieres"

"Lo dices como si pensaras que no amo a Edward"

"No, lo digo como si supiera que amas a Edward, pero con la duda de que es lo que realmente amas más, a la persona en sí, o las posibilidades que amarla supone"

"Por qué me estás diciendo estas cosas Carlisle?"

"Por qué no tolero ver como alguien está siendo manipulado"

"Crees que estoy siendo manipulada?"

"Eso es para ti decidir, yo solo te digo lo que veo. Mira Bella, estoy aquí, puede que hasta el momento haya parecido un poco distante, pero estoy disponible para lo que necesites. No te puedo decir que te amo como mi hija, porque francamente sé muy poco de ti, pero sí quiero que sepas que estoy para ti como un extraño dispuesto a hacerse tu amigo"

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa. Las palabras de Carlisle resonaban en mi cabeza con una fuerza atronadora. Hoy mi día no había pasado como esperaba, el hombre parado junto a mí era el responsable de ello. Me había planteado cosas que yo misma me había estado preguntando, pero que hasta el momento había logrado evitar. Ya no podía fingir ignorancia, no después de todo lo que había escuchado. Carlisle tenía razón, lo sabía, simplemente no había querido aceptarlo. Me daba miedo. Realmente sí era egoísta y más que un poco oportunista. Un pesado sentimiento me embargo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Gracias Carlisle, aunque no creo que debiste de haber dicho lo que dijiste. No era tu lugar"

"Lo sé, lo siento"

Fue entonces que Edward salió de la casa. En dos segundos ya estaba parado enfrente de nosotros. Sus ojos dejaban entrever la preocupación que sentía, así como el enojo y confusión que lo embargaba.

"Qué pasó Carlisle?" No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que no se dirigiera directamente a mí. Me enojo.

"Me caí" Dije antes de que Carlisle pudiera responder. Edward me vio con aun más preocupación. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Muy delicadamente comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos con su pulgar, mandando pequeños escalofríos por todo mi brazo. Se sentía bien.

"Tenemos que llevarte al hospital Bella, creo que te has roto algo"

"Ya la atiendo yo en mi despacho Edward, no te preocupes"

"NO!" Wow, no puedo decir que me la esperaba. ¿Qué le pasaba a Edward? ¿De dónde vino una reacción tan violenta? Incluso Carlisle parecía sorprendido.

"No te vas a acercar a ella. Es tu culpa que esto pasara" Acaso había leído sus pensamientos? No me había dicho Carlisle que podía ocultarlo si quería. Volteé a ver al vampiro rubio, parecía igual de confundido que yo.

"Si no le hubieras pedido que te acompañara a dar un paseo por el puto bosque, en donde hay mil y un peligros diferentes, esto no habría pasado! Ahora como se supone que va a sostener el ramo de flores? Va a estar lastimada durante su boda y es todo tu culpa" Su reacción era por decir poco, exagerada. Qué le pasaba? Este no era mi Edward. Carlisle no quería lastimarme. No puedo decir que fue un accidente, sin embargo tampoco le echaría la culpa a él, sobretodo porque fue mi propia estupidez la que me llevo a pegarle, aun sabiendo que probablemente lo único que conseguiría sería lastimarme.

"Edward, cálmate. No fue su culpa, fue mía. No quiero ir al hospital. Carlisle es perfectamente capaz de atenderme en su despacho"

"No Bella, vas a ir al hospital a que te revisen bien"

"No seas absurdo Edward"

"No seas estúpida Bella"

Ouch, acaba de verdad de decirme eso? Qué está pasando? Me insulto? Ooo como me dieron ganas de abofetearle con mi mano izquierda. Al diablo si me la rompía! Se lo merecía

"No puedo creer que acabas de decirme eso"

Se veía bastante apenado. Parecía como si el tampoco pudiera creer las palabras que acababan de salir por su boca.

"Lo siento mucho Bella, es solo que estaba muy preocupado cuando desapareciste y ahora que estas aquí estás lastimada" Su voz sonaba llena de preocupación y aflicción. Sus dorados ojos me dejaban ver la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. No podía permanecer enojada con él por mucho. Me amaba.

"Está bien Edward, pero no quiero ir al hospital"

"Lo que tú quieras amor"

Volteé a ver a Carlisle. Nos estaba viendo con preocupación. Reconocí en sus ojos el genuino interés que tenía por nosotros. Parecía molesto por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero sobretodo, era como si se sintiera resignado. No por primera vez en el día considere la veracidad de las palabras pronunciadas en el bosque.

"Es mejor que entremos" Dijo Carlisle, quien comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa. Inmediatamente Edward y yo le seguimos, aunque no antes de que nos diéramos un beso cariñoso en los labios. Amaba a Edward y él me amaba a mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El recuerdo era ya lejano. Borroso en los bordes. Distorsionado. Pareciera que pertenecía a otra persona, no a mí. Tal vez sí perteneciera a otra persona. Ya no era yo la Bella de ese entonces. Esa adolescente caprichosa y cegada por sus propias fantasías. Oh cuánta razón había tenido Carlisle cuando me dijo que me estaba dejando llevar por un mundo de maravillas, no por lo que realmente dictaba mi corazón. Había estado tan convencida de amar a Edward porque era lo fácil, una explicación válida y sencilla de entender para excusar mis actos, sin embargo, no era más que una ilusión, por más que tratará de convencerme de lo contrario.

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de piedra. Me gustaba este lugar. Era tranquilo, silencioso y misterioso. Te permitía hacer lo que quisieras sin tener que responder ante nadie, siempre y cuando no fueras en contra las rigurosas reglas impuestas por los líderes, eso claro está.

No sé bien porque regresaron estos pensamientos a mí. Hace mucho que no pensaba en ellos. No me gustaba ponderar en mi pasado. Lo hecho hecho está, como solía decir Renee. Pensar en ella me producía una punzada en el corazón. Aun me dolía haberla dejado. Otra convulsión de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, recordándome que no tenía comparación con el dolor que me provocaba pensar en Charlie, mi callado padre.

Otro recuerdo vino a mi mente. Estábamos los dos sentados en la mesa de la cocina comiendo un plato de cereal. Era un día antes del gran día; la mentada boda. Yo estaba nerviosa, apenas y podía abrir la boca para meter la cucharada de cereal. Mi padre lo notó, por supuesto.

"Bells, tranquila. Todo va a salir bien. Digo, amas a Edward no?" No pude evitar notar el ligero ceño que hizo al mencionar el nombre de mi prometido. Me enoje, pero no podía culparlo, era innegable que me estaba haciendo casarme con él demasiado precipitadamente. Apuesto que incluso Charlie pensaba que estaba embarazada.

"Por supuesto. Es el amor de mi vida" dije con toda la seguridad que pude suscitar. Había repetido esa frase tantas veces, tanto en mi propia mente, como en voz alta, tratando de convencer a los demás o a mí misma, no tengo idea, bueno en qué estaba? A sí, he repetido tanto esta frase que ya casi salía de mi boca de forma automática como respuesta a todo. ¿Quieres pollo? Me preguntaban, Es el amor de mi vida, respondía. ¿Te gustaría salir a caminar? Es el amor de mi vida. ¿Prefieres ver está película o la otra? Es el amor de mi vida. ¿Tienes que ir al baño? Es el amor de mi vida. Para todo, esa era la respuesta.

"Mmm, el amor de mi vida. Una vez recuerdo haberle dicho exactamente lo mismo a mi padre acerca de tu madre"

"En serio? De Renee? Pensabas que era el amor de tu vida?"

"Claro! Si no jamás le habría pedido que se casara conmigo Bells. Estaba firmemente convencido de que esa era la mujer perfecta para mí. Aparentemente me equivoqué" Dejó escapar una risa amarga. Un sentimiento de pesar se acento en la base de mi estómago.

"Quieres saber que me dijo mi papá cuando le dije eso?- continuó- me dijo que era la tontería más estúpida que había oído en su vida. Me dijo que no existía una cosa como el amor de tu vida y que me esperaba en unos cuantos años en su puerta, con el rabo entre las piernas y los papeles de divorcio en la mano"

"Bueno, eso es horrible"

"Pero tenía razón Bella. No pasó más de un año y ahí estaba yo, al umbral de su puerta, con la cabeza baja y con el ostentoso estatus de divorciado"

"Eso solo significa que Renee no era el amor de tu vida, no que dicho amor no existiera"

"No lo sé Bells, creo que realmente no existe dicha cosa. Es difícil amarse a uno mismo, ahora imagínate amar al otro, todo el tiempo. No es posible. Siempre va a haber algo que los separa y es más fácil simplemente dejarlo ir y seguir adelante. Conocer a una nueva persona, volverte a enamorar, sentir ese sentimiento de amor otra vez, pensar que ahora sí ya encontraste al amor de tu vida, solo para que años después vuelvas a repetir exactamente el mismo proceso"

"Es más como el amor de ese momento en tu vida, ja" Dije de forma sarcástica. Charlie levantó la mirada y me vio seriamente.

"Bella-dijo- no sé si estás o no embarazada, no me importa, eso es tuyo, no tengo porque meterme en esas cosas, pero solo te quiero decir que tienes otras opciones. No te sientas obligada ni atada a hacer algo de lo que no estás segura. Tienes toda tu vida por delante. Sigue tus sueños a tu manera. No vale la pena desperdiciar y comprometer todo lo que buscas por alguien que pude que sea el amor de tu vida, si es que existe eso"

"Lo que busco es pasar la eternidad con el amor de mi vida" Le dije, pero sin convencimiento. Charlie lo notó. No dijo nada. Se levantó. Llevó su plato al fregadero. Me besó en la frente. Se fue por la puerta delantera. Me quedé sentada viendo hacia le ventana, perdida en mis pensamientos. Primero Carlisle, ahora Charlie, quién sigue? Renee?

Efectivamente.

Al día siguiente, el día de mi boda, me encontré en mi cuarto con Renee sentada al borde de mi cama. Nunca la había visto tan serena, tan determinada, ni tan resignada.

"Bella, cómo te sientes?" Me acababa de despertar, así pues me sentía con sueño. La noche anterior no había podido dormir más de un par de horas, las cuales estuvieron plagadas de pesadillas, tormentosas imagines de una versión mía con ojos rojos y sin nadie que me hiciera compañía en una eternidad insufrible.

"Cansada, pero bien" Le repuse, a la vez que me disponía levantarme de mi cama. Con su suave mano me detuvo. La volteé a ver con curiosidad, ella me indicó que me sentara otra vez. Eso hice.

"Tengo que hablar contigo Bella, es importante" Genial, simplemente genial. Ahora que iba a ser? Me iba a recriminar el que me casara tan joven, el que me estuviera precipitando tanto, el que no tenía que esconder mi supuesto embarazo? Qué? Lo que fuera no lo quería oír, ya no.

Lo que me dijo fue peor. Mucho mucho peor.

"Estoy muy contenta de que estés haciendo este paso tan importante en tu vida Bella. Estoy segura de que serás una esposa extraordinaria y una madre aún mejor. Edward es perfecto. Te ama, lo noto en sus ojos, en la forma con la que te ve. No puedo esperar para ver cómo hacen su vida juntos. No creo que se vayan nunca a separar Bella. Es como si hubieran sido hechos a la medida del otro. No sabes cuan afortunada eres de conocer a tu alma gemela a tan temprana edad. Ayy Bella, que emoción, vas a ser una mujer casada! Siempre dije que eras una mujer de treinta atorada en el cuerpo de una adolescente" Estoy segura de que lo dijo con la mejor de las intenciones, sin embargo, me dolió lo que me dijo, mucho.

Estaba hablando como si casarme fuera lo mejor en el mundo. Como si hubiera nacido con el solo propósito de encontrar a Edward y hacer mi vida con él. Como si fuera una treintañera que al fin cazó a una pobre alma desafortunada que la pudiera mantener. No me agradó en lo absoluto. De repente, la idea de verme en un vestido de bodas no solo era horrorosa, sino repugnarte.

Supongo que fue entonces que tomé la decisión. Lo que hizo que mi vida cambiara de rumbo en una manera tan brusca. Lo que supuso la diferencia. No dudo que habría sido feliz junto a Edward, sin embargo, en ese momento, no podía soportar la idea de que mi vida se viera reducida simplemente a eso. Quería la vida inmortal, sin embargo, no quería un para siempre atada a una idealización de amor. No podía. No era real, sino una fantasía de una niña inmadura. Quería vivir. Yo. Por mi cuenta. Al menos por un rato. Si Edward era en verdad el amor de mi vida, entendería. Se enojaría, me odiaría, pero al final, nuestro camino se volvería a cruzar, sobre todo si íbamos a caminar la misma tierra por toda la eternidad.

"Mamá, necesito tu ayuda" Y con esas simples palabras, todo cambio.

Ella me consiguió los boletos de avión. Yo escribí las cartas. Ella llamó al taxi. Yo empaque mis cosas. Ella partió a la boda. Yo me fui directo al aeropuerto. En mi cuarto solo quedo una cosa, un papel arrugado, el cual tenía escrito con tinta azul un mensaje apresurado; Edward, nos volveremos a ver. Tendernos nuestro para siempre juntos, te lo prometo. Con amor, Bella.

Y fue así como llegué a estar sentada en un avión, habiendo dejado plantado en el altar al amor de mi vida, sin haber jamás usado ese hermoso vestido de bodas, sin probar el pastel que Alice mandó a hacer para nosotros.

Dejé a Forks atrás, junto con todas las personas a quien llegue a conocer. Fue egoísta de mi parte? No me cabe la más absoluta duda. Fue cruel? En definitiva. Fue impulsivo? Bastante. Fue lo correcto? Eso espero.

Claro que no me esperaba que una vez despegado el avión del suelo me fuera a encontrar a una cara familiar en el mismo vuelo. Nunca debí de haber subestimado a Alice. La verdad no sé por qué me sorprendió tanto el verla acercarse a mí, furiosa, son los puños cerrados, echando, literalmente, humo por las orejas.

"Isabella!" Su voz, jamás voy a olvidar el dolor y el enojo que cargaba como veneno, lacerando mi delicada piel.

"Alice! Debí de haberlo sabido"

"Sí, debiste de haberlo sabido. Que pensabas, que te iba a dejar irte así nada más, sin explicación, sin adiós, sin nada!" Para entonces ya había hecho que la persona que estaba sentado a lado mío se fuera, dejando el asiento desocupado, el cual, rápidamente procedió a tomar.

"Suena familiar" Un destello de dolor y culpa cruzó por sus ojos, pero tan rápido como vino, se fue, siendo remplazado nuevamente con una ira incontenible.

"Edward está destrozado" Mi corazón se encogió.

"No era esa mi intención. Tiene que entender Alice. Esta es la decisión correcta. Esto es lo que tengo que hacer"

"Por qué Bella? He visto tu futuro. Si te casas con Edward serás feliz. Tendrás una buena vida. Él cuidará de ti y tú estarás siempre ahí para él. Serán una pareja perfecta"

"No existe algo así como una pareja perfecta Alice, ni siquiera en el mundo de vampiros" Esa última parte la dije apenas más fuerte que un suave susurro.

"No habría sido la vida que habría querido Alice, al menos, no aún. Tengo que crecer tanto. No estoy lista para comprometer mi vida a otro, a vivir junto alguien más todo el tiempo, a sacrificar mi individualidad sin saber que significa ser tu propia persona. Fue egoísta de Edward el pedirme que me casara con él antes de cambiarme. Él lo sabe, yo lo sé, todos lo sabemos. Jamás se lo habría perdonado. Habría sido tal vez feliz, pero jamás habría estado del todo satisfecha. Alice, por favor, debes entender que es lo que quiero y debes respetarlo. Déjame ir, nos volveremos a encontrar, estoy segura, pero cuando lo hagamos, yo ya habré vivido y eso hará la diferencia"

"Lo sé Bella. Vi tu futuro una vez que tomaste la decisión de faltar a la mejor boda del mundo que con tanto esfuerzo hice para ustedes. Tu vida es muy diferente. Vas a ser alguien completamente distinta. No sé bien que signifique ni para ti, ni para nosotros, pero te diré que es importante que sigas por este camino. Hay algo en él que será la clave para el futuro de todos nosotros"

Yo no sabía nada de nuestro futuro, ni me importaba. Yo solo quería hacer lo que sentía que tenía que hacer, aun si fuera enteramente egocéntrico y narcisista de mi parte. Era mi vida e iba a hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Por primera vez iba a vivir por mí y solo para mí. Era un cambio liberador.

"Me perdonará Alice?"

"No lo sé Bella"

"Volveremos a estar juntos?"

"No lo sé Bella"

"Nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar?"

"El tuyo y el mío sí, estoy segura"

Solo eso necesitaba saber.

El resto del camino fue reinado por el silencio. Ni ella hablo, ni yo intente establecer una conversación. Era consciente de que esta iba a muy probablemente ser la última vez que vería a Alice en mucho mucho tiempo y sin embargo, no era capaz de intentar platicar con ella. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y expectante, así como apenada, culpable y nostálgica como para hacer un esfuerzo, y parecía que entendía esto, porque tampoco intento decirme nada. Se lo agradecí.

Nos bajamos en el aeropuerto. La abracé fuerte. Ella me abrazó aún más fuerte. Le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella limpio la solitaria lágrima que recorrió mi cachete. Le sonreí, me sonrío. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Alice y dios, como la extraño.


End file.
